For Camelot
by Tivaroo
Summary: The High King has been murdered, by his long lost brother Vortigern. Arthur has been forced into exile and the whole kingdom of Camelot is in chaos. Will this bring two-not-supposed-to-fall-in-lovers closer. Arwen. Gwen and Arthur.
1. Return of Vortigern

**For Camelot**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, if I did I'll gladly have Arthur as my own he is such a hottie.

**A/N: **My first Merlin Fanfiction. I've done NCIS Fanfiction and thought I should try something else. I will get back to my NCIS fics shortly. So be nice to me.

**Characters: **Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, Morgana and the rest of the crew.

**Pairings:**Arwen; Arthur/Gwen maybe. Merlin/Arthur friendship.

**Summery: **The High King has been murdered, by his long lost brother Vortigern. Arthur has been forced into exile and the whole kingdom of Camelot is in chaos.

**XxX**

**Chapter 1:** The Return of Vortigern

It was like any other day in the High Courts of Camelot. That is when no evil sorcerer or sorceress has something planned to destroy Camelot. The greatest kingdom in all of Briton. Nothing seemed out of place as the young Prince of Camelot was out about training his knights to be the best in Camelot and the rest of the mighty kingdoms. Arthur was sparring with a young knight.

Merlin, his manservant was observing the spectacle before him. No one has the strength and stamina that Arthur has. He was unbeatable, even when competing with some of the best swordsmen in the kingdom and still he manages to defeat them.

"He's in great shape isn't he?" Merlin turns his head to find Gwen, Lady Morgana's maidservant standing beside him.

"Must be eating well," Merlin shares a smile with the fair maidservant, who is also a good friend to Merlin. The sound of Arthur's sword connecting against Sir Gawain's own weapon of choice echoed around the insides of his ears.

"He is a Prince, it is expected of him to eat well," Gwen smiles teasingly at the young magician.

Merlin was about to say something in reply when the sound of trumpets reached his ears. It seems as if Arthur had heard them also, backing away from Gawain to observe his surroundings.

**XxX**

Deep inside the grand walls of Camelot's Castle, was a man with dark hair and the signs of silver shining through his short hair. His hands were gloved. His royal cape surrounds his broad shoulders. This is a man of great importance.

This man is the High King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon. The king who drove magic out of his kingdom over twenty years ago, not long after he realised the mistake he had made. That mistake had taken the love of his life away, even if it had saved his only son and heir. It still hurts whenever he goes and revisits the past inside his head. To see if there had been any other way that could have saved Igraine and not just Arthur.

He is glad that Arthur has survived his near mortal wound, Arthur had received from the Questing Beast. That was when it had hit Uther. He had nearly lost his only son and heir by a magical beast, created by the old religion. Arthur means more to him than the whole of Camelot. It saddens the great king that he has failed to show the love he has for his son. Arthur has grown up without a mother, has grown up trying to fight for his fathers affections.

"My lord, there is a man here to speak with you?" One of his guards had spoken with a trace of a hidden fear.

"What does he wish to speak with me about?" Uther asks his guard, the name already forgotten.

"To give me back what is rightfully mind?" A new voice joins in the equation, his voice booming inside the great hall.

"Vortigern?" The King whispers the name carefully. "I thought you were dead?"

Vortigern has a pair of dark eyes, his dark hair was sleeked back. His clothes were made of dark leather, everything he wore was black or dark brown.

"No thanks to you brother," Vortigern replies coldly. "Now I am back from the dead."

"What do you want brother?" Uther asks with suspicion underlying his serious tone.

Vortigern was taking in his surroundings, seeing some of the fairest ladies of the high court and some the nobleman inside the great halls of the keep.

"To reclaim what is rightfully mind. As I had told you a little earlier," Vortigern has the tongue of a cold hearted snake. "To become the High King of Camelot once more."

"You'll bring death, chaos and plague back to the kingdom," Uther sees his old friend Gaius amongst the crowd, but there was no Arthur amongst them. "Camelot is to be Arthur's once I am gone or can't rule anymore."

"Arthur? Now that is a familiar name I have heard whispered in the other mighty kingdoms. Said to be the greatest warrior in Camelot and can never be defeated," Vortigern spoken with great disgust, causing Uther to fear for Arthur's life. "Don't you worry my dear brother I am not going to lay a finger on your precious son."

"Guards put this man in cold irons and in the dungeons!" Uther orders. They were the last words Uther had a chance to utter from his royal lips. Men, Ladies and children were all screaming.

The sound of the trumpets was heard from inside the great keep of Camelot. Amongst Gaius was rooted to the spot, unable to move an old muscle. The sight of his good friend and king laying in a pool of his own blood. Was a sight Gaius never wished to see or witness the death of a king.

Killed by his the hand by his long lost brother. Vortigern Pendragon, had return in cold blood. To take over Camelot of his own. They have only one hope now, and that is another good reason for Gaius to start moving his old bones. To find the one who could restore peace in Camelot.

Arthur.

**XxX**

There men on horses. The sound of his people crying for help reached his royal ears. Smoke was rising in great pillars from both the city and the castle.

That was when he had heard the worst words imaginable.

"The King is dead."

So many were saying it like a mantra. The king of Camelot has been killed. His blue eyes caught the sight or Merlin and Guinevere running towards him. He knows he must do something, like assemble the knights and to catch the ones responsible for killing his father.

"Arthur we must get you out of here!" Merlin's mouth was working, but there was no noise coming out of it. His brain was still getting the fact that his father is dead.

Merlin shares a quick look with Gwen. They know they must get Arthur out of the court yard for some reason. For fear that the ones responsible for Uther's death may come after Arthur. Camelot's only hope lays in the sword wielding prince, and it is Merlin's task to protect the Prince at all costs.

"Arthur come on!" Both Gwen and Merlin had placed their hands, practically dragging Arthur with them in the process.

"No we can not leave just yet," Arthur has found the will to speak and move on his own. "We must get everybody out of Camelot and retrieve my father's body."

"There he is!" A knight in shiny black armour was riding hard upon his great steed. Riding directly for Arthur. Taking hold of the pommel of his sword, getting ready to strike at the dark clad knight.

Lance against sword. Horse against man. This is suicide risk Arthur has to attempt. Swinging his sword hard against the horses mouth, causing it rear up in fear and pain. The knight fell in a great heap of horse dung. Merlin and Gwen were trying hard not to laugh, they weren't leaving Arthur alone.

Lady Morgana and Gaius were running straight for them. Arthur had felt the tip of the lance, rip his shirt. There was a slow steady of blood leaking out from a flesh wound on his shoulder. The knight in black armour was back on his feet, his eyes were shining red behind his helmet. Raising his sword out of it sheath, the knight charged towards the young prince.

Who was holding very steadily and calm, despite his current condition which the others have no idea about. The swords met in mid-strike. The parry almost causing Arthur to let go of his sword, the wound was and still is currently very painful. Parrying again, when the heavier sword once again went to cut off the prince's head. The edge of the sword had cut Arthur's cheek though, seeing as he is wearing a helmet at the moment.

With the next parry Arthur wasn't so lucky again, as his sword was broken in two. Its iron shards fell to the ground. All that was left was its hilt. Arthur could only stare at his now broken sword. Chucking the broken piece of his sword at the night, the broken iron and metal caught the night in the chest.

Arthur didn't bother to stick around to see if the night was dead or not, and for the first time Arthur ran from a fight. Noticing that his friends had managed to gather up some horses including his own bay. Leaping in his saddle. Galloping out of Camelot. His shoulder wound was bleeding rather badly, Arthur didn't stop to see if the wound was as serious as it feels. The pain inside his heart was killing Arthur the most. The loss of his father was still not reeling inside his royal brains.

**To Be Continued:**

**A/N:** _Well what do you think? Was it believable? I haven't seen Season 2 yet, it hasn't come to our shores yet. Australia I mean. I wanted this story to be as close to the T.V series and the legend in between. So if you see or read any familiar names than don't sue me. They are from the Arthurian tales of old. Reviews are greatly appreciated thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**XxX**

Strolling around the smoked scorched halls of the great castle of Camelot. Vortigern clapped his hands in evil glee. Uther wasn't dead, but wounded gravely wounded. Vortigern thought it would be a generous offer to keep his brother alive, only if it would draw in Camelot's final hope. Not sure what to do with the little bugger yet. But the idea would come soon enough.

"It is down then?" A woman's voice caresses his ears. "Keeping Uther alive long enough to draw in his son and heir. It is more than I could restrain my self to keep my enemy alive."

Vortigern turns to stair into one of fairest ladies on earth. Lady Isabella was the sister of Nimueh. They are of similar appearance in the looks and the dangerous grace they seemed to have crafted to so well.

"I can never be the rightful king of Camelot if Arthur is still alive," Vortigern's dark gaze hardens. "My brother had always been one to get what he wants. That includes an heir to the throne."

"Than why don't you let Uther die?" Isabella question once more poisoning Vortigern's ears with that sweet, but dangerous voice. "You wanted to take over the throne and dispose of both Uther and Arthur. To bring back magic to the land."

. . . .

"How did all of this happen?" Morgana questions no one in particular. Gaius was tending to Arthur's wounds. "How can someone just walk into the keep and kill the King of Camelot, while there were multiple guards close by?"

"Uther was taken by surprise by Vortigern's sudden reappearance," Gaius replies to calm down the young ward.

"Who is this Vortigern? And why have I never heard of him?" Arthur questions Gaius seeing as he has been around court longer.

"Uther never told you?" Gaius doesn't seem all that surprised that Arthur hasn't been told about the rivalry between his father and uncle. "Vortigern and the King, your father. Used to be very close. Nothing could tear them apart, until a beautiful maiden entered the courts-"

"Let me guess? My mother," Arthur cuts Gaius' sentence with impatience and hot air.

"I'm afraid that is true. Your father and uncle have fought hard to appease Igraine, none of them knew that they were after the same woman," Gaius sounds weary, as if he doesn't really want to expose the brother's tragedy. "Until the day came when Ambrose had elected Igraine to betrothed to Uther, Vortigern was very displeased and upset over the whole ordeal. That was when the bond they had previously shared was destroyed in seconds."

"Let me guess again. They had a tremendous duel over my mother," Arthur shrugs his undershirt back on, once Gaius was finished stitching him up. "How certain are you that Vortigern didn't actually kill my father?"

"If that is the case. Vortigern may be keeping the King alive to draw you back inside the keep," this Gaius tells Arthur, by looking the young prince in the eye. "Vortigern wants revenge and he wants the rule of Camelot, and he can't do that until he is certain you are dead."

Arthur bristled inside at the thought. "No one has ever bested me in a fight. The Questing Beast and the Griffin doesn't count," with this last part he glares mockingly at Morgana. "What about the people? Don't they deserve to be saved from such a ruthless ruler, Vortigern may become."

"First you must rest." Gaius knows it would hopeless to command Arthur to rest, the others would be easy, but the prince is one of the most stubborn human being, Gaius has ever had the privilege to come across. "Your shoulder wound needs to heal. Then we can find an obliterative plan."

Arthur nods only slightly. He gets up to stand on his two feet. Arthur could tell that Morgana is doubly upset of learning the news of their father's possible passing.

**. . . . **

Guinevere, also known as Gwen by her friends. Observes Prince Arthur carefully, he had wisped away like a puff of smoke. They all knew that Arthur wanted some space to think alone in peace with out an audience watching his every move. His blond locks, shimmering brightly in the moonlight. Almost glowing like some type of halo.

"I've brought you some food," Gwen decides it is time to intrude Arthur's well needed space.

"Not hungry," Arthur was sitting upon a fallen log, watching the ripples in the stream.

"You need to eat if you want to gain your strength back," Gwen places a huge leaf the size of small platter, with some fruit on it. "We need you to be strong if we are to recapture Camelot."

"Not very much to eat," Arthur would prefer if there was some meat to eat, instead of fruit.

"It is all Merlin could find that Gaius thought would be suitable for us to eat," Gwen offers Arthur a small smile.

"Trust Merlin not find a descent sized deer to eat, only to find fruit," Arthur scoffs at the idiocy that is his servant. "Sometimes I wonder what did deserve to have someone like Merlin to be my manservant. Though its not without its perks."

Gwen knows that there is strange bond of friendship between the prince and his servant. They'll do practically anything for one another, without the other knowing or even acknowledge the others deeds. Two completely different personalities, but still they keep the other balanced in a way that can't be explained by words alone.

"Hows the shoulder?" Gwen asks the prince.

"I'll live Guinevere," Gwen will never tell Arthur what a joy it is to hear him say her name in that fashion. "Its not serious enough to have me bedridden. Just a flesh wound."

"We still could have lost you, sire," Gwen was enjoying the way the moonlight was playing with Arthur's iris, and the way his blond locks were beaming a silvery-golden colour.

Arthur offers Gwen a small smile in return. "Don't have to attend to Lady Morgana?" Arthur asks Gwen in a well guarded-tone of voice. "Or even help Merlin to find better food to eat. Other than fruit."

"If you wish it, your highness," Gwen wishes that there were no boundaries between her and Arthur.

"Guinevere," at the sound of Arthur's tone.

Turning around to see what the handsome heir to the throne wants. Something was causing him to be tongue-tied for some reason. As if whatever he is bound to say or do is really a difficult task.

"Thank you for the fruit," Arthur nods his head, grateful to have a good friend with a mere servant like Gwen.

"Thank Merlin. He is the one who found them, sire," with that Gwen left Arthur alone once more with his thoughts.

……

**A/N:** _I look forward to hear your thoughts. Is it worth the trouble to keep going until the end and to see if Arthur and grew will save Camelot from his evil uncles clutches. Hannah._


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 3:**

Sword of Kings

**. . . . .**

The sun had risen too early for Arthur's liking. The morning only meant he'll have to recall yesterdays tragic events. Not only in his head, but in the eyes of his friends. They've lost one of Albion's greatest rulers that ruler just happened to be Arthur's father. To be killed by ones own family is just sheer madness. If Uther Pendragon really is dead, then it is time for Arthur Pendragon to take over the Kingdom and rule as his father had taught him. Arthur doesn't feel ready to rule. He won't be king, unless he is absolutely sure Uther is indeed dead with his sons own eyes. And then will Arthur take his father's crown and place upon his brow.

"Time to wake up sleepy head," Morgana tries to rouse Arthur from his much needed rest.

"I'm already awake Morgana," Arthur replies in a grumble. His opened to find Morgana's beautiful face bearing down upon him. "Why are we getting up so early?"

"Gaius and I had suggested it last night, while you were sulking behind the bushes," Arthur lifts himself up on to one elbow, keeping him steady. "We are going to find some help?"

"We don't need help Morgana," Arthur was now full sitting up to look Morgana fully in the eye. "I do need a new sword though. Seeing as that Black Knight had broken my own."

"Merlin also suggested we can go to his home village and to reciprocate," Morgana looks beyond her shoulders to where Merlin, Gwen and Gaius were getting the horses ready. "The decision as to where we can go is entirely up to you. Seeing as you are now the king of Camelot."

"A king who doesn't have a sword to fight for his throne," Arthur angrily stands up on his own two feet. "How can I be King, Morgana? My father could still be alive for all we know."

"Your father has groomed you for this moment for so long Arthur," Morgana notices that the others have come to join them by the small fire, Merlin had lit last night. "We'll find you another sword when we find a blacksmith."

"I will not be King, until I know for certain that father is truly dead," Arthur says this last part to all of them. "For now I will just stick being known as Prince Arthur of Camelot."

"We discuss this later." Gaius places a hand on Arthur's shoulders, hopefully to calm the prince down.

"Where do you suggest we go Arthur?"

Observing each of friends faces, until his lands upon Merlins. "We'll go to Ealdor to recuperate," Arthur wasn't going to tell them that he isn't ready to be the King everybody wants him to be. "Lets go people before Merlin here dies of boredom."

"Nice to know you've still go your humour," Morgana snidely remarks with a smirk toying with her lips.

**. . . . .**

Pillars of smoke could be seen from the far horizon. It only meant one thing to all who saw the smoke. Camelot has fallen. The greatest and the most powerful of all kingdoms in the land of Albion has fallen. Some thought it was about time, while some thought something else entirely different.

**. . . . .**

Cities of tents was what the survivors of Camelot saw littered before them. Somewhere amongst the tent city a child was crying for a loved one, a lone wolf could be heard howling in the wilderness.

A few Knights were guarding either their families or were just making sure there was trouble heading their way. In the centre of the tent city was an anvil, with what appears to be a sword hilt. Arthur couldn't tear his eyes away from the sword in the stone. Some power of some sort was drawing him closer to that sword, almost as if he is destined to have it. For all he could know the tip of his sword could be rusted and not very sharp.

"What is that sword doing in that anvil?" Gwen asks curiously after all she is the daughter of a blacksmith.

Climbing out of their saddles to get a better look at the anvil and the most magnificent sword ever to be seen by man. It was neither rusted with time nor did it appear to be blunt. A blue gemstone was in the place of the pommel, silver and gold intertwine around the hilt. The leather was the colour of old blood.

"_Whoso pulleth out this sword_

_of this stone and anvil is_

_rightwise the king, born of Albion."_

"The sword of kings," Gaius was in awe as he read an old inscription, carved in the stone and anvil. "I've read much of the old legends. The sword the kings can only be wielded by the one true king-"

"This isn't the time nor place to be telling fairy tales, Gaius," Arthur turns away from the sword in the stone. "We better find out who is in charge of this party?" A few Knights and some of their servants have come out of their tents.

"The insignia of Pendragon's do not belong here?" A burly Knight came to observe Arthur's dress coat, covering over his chain mail. "Your friends a more than welcome, but not the Knights of Camelot are welcome."

"What is your name Sir Knight?" Arthur gives the burly Knight his princely stare.

"Sir Bors, where I came previously is no business of yours," Bors spits at Arthur, his face is beginning to turn red with anger. "Madame," Bors turns his attention towards Morgana. "You and your friends may stay. Except for this one."

"What do yo have against the Pendragons, Sir Bors?" Morgana queries.

"They care about nothing except for themselves and that stupid castle of theirs," Bors glares at Arthur with such ferocity shining through his dark eyes.

"That is not so," Arthur slyly smiles at the burly knight and the knights surrounding Bors. "It is true they can be selfish, but only when there is a need to be selfish." Arthur catches the way Morgana's eyebrows had risen a notch.

"Arthur!" A new voice interrupts the many moods of the crowd.

"Sir Lancelot," Arthur was glad to see a familiar and friendly face amongst this unruly crowd. "What have you been telling these knights about us?" Arthur mocks the young knight.

Lancelot just offers a sheepish grin in reply.

**. …..**

**A/N:** It's not that good a chapter is it? I'm too lazy to go back and fix up the mistakes I have made.


	4. Chapter 4

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 4:**

**. . . . .**

"Who are these people?" Arthur asks Lancelot once the other Knight steers him away from burly Bors.

"A few of these Knights, commoners, peasants and their families have told the same story. Knights covered in dark armour, the darkest kind of armour anyone has ever seen. No sword created from the best blacksmiths in the kingdom of Albion can make a decent dent nor pierce through chain mail," Lancelot turns back to find Merlin and the others were following him towards his tent. "Strike a second parry with their swords will break even the finest of swords in two, if not more. They rode their dark horses through every vulnerable village or town and destroyed all that lay in their paths."

Taking off his gloves, Lancelot returns his full attention on Arthur. "I take it Camelot has fallen to the same foes we have faced?" This question he asks the Crowned Prince of Camelot.

"Their leader, Vortigern has taken over the Keep. He has also taken my father's life," Arthur is still not believing the idea of his father being dead. "I've fought against one of his Knights, before we could make our mistake. Either wise Camelot will be kingless."

"I'm sorry for your loss, my friend. We all have lost a family member along the way," Lancelot offers them all a warm and comforting smile. "Somewhere along the way we, as in the others, have managed to come to this one spot of all places to unite and to gather up arms. To take back what was once ours."

"What does Sir Bors have against the Pendragon insignia?" Morgana enquires with a slight frown upon her fair features.

"Because one of the Knights, could have been their leader-"

"Vortigern," Arthur helps Lancelot.

"Vortigern says the blame of sacking those villagers in between Camelot, is that of the Pendragons," Lancelot smiles apologetically at the young prince.

"Vortigern is my uncle, my father's brother," Arthur's face has become quite unreadable. "I say we better act quickly if we want to overthrow Vortigern and his black Knights. Before it is too late."

"Your with us then? Even if half these Knights have an unhealthy dislike with your kindred," Lancelot smiles broadly, his eyes were sparkling when they've reached Guinevere's pretty smile. "All of you are welcome to stay in my tent, that is if you have a different destination in mind?"

"We were on our way to Ealdor, Merlin's home village to recuperate for a few days," Arthur smiles cockily at his manservant, who pulled a face right back at Arthur in return.

"Ealdor was one of the first villages to-" Lancelot walks up to Merlin to look the young warlock in the eyes. "I'm sorry Merlin, but no-"

Merlin walks out of the tent in a quiet anguish. Gaius goes after Merlin to catch up with his young ward.

"Is there no survivors from Ealdor?" Gwen asks Lancelot in a quiet voice.

"None that I am aware of," Lancelot's warm smile has fallen off his handsome face. "These are weary days, which we are all facing."

"I need a sword if I am going to help you?" Arthur is beginning to feel as if this is the right course to take.

"There is only one blacksmith-"

"What about that sword in stone and anvil?" Arthur cuts Lancelot off with a smart-ass smile. "Or is it already taken?"

"Many have tried to pull the sword out of stone anvil and failed to do so. Some who have already tried and failed are making a game of it nowadays, only to see who will be the next High King of Albion. Hell, even I have tried to get that sword out of its resting place," Lancelot smiles softly at the two women taking a seat on the only two available chairs in the tent. "You can try, Sire. If you can't get that one, than we'll just have to find you a new one."

Arthur just raises his eyebrows in a mocking fashion. Despite the current situation they have all found themselves amongst. Arthur knows that there'll be many deaths to pay, if he challenges Vortigern. That will be a heavy price to pay. To save the rest of the many kingdoms within Albion will be worth the price in the end. Camelot will continue to shine out from the rest to prove its valour once more.

**. . . . .**

"Many have died to satisfy Vortigern's desire to destroy Uther," Merlin was studying the beauty of the stone and anvil, which has the sword of kings implanted in the middle. "Why go against all of that trouble to kill one man and kill so many in-between?"

"There a many evil beings in this world Merlin, you of all people should know that," Gaius was hinting the time Merlin had destroyed Nimueh the sorceress. In order to save Arthur, his mother Hunith, and Gaius he had destroyed one of the most powerful sorceresses ever to walk the lands of Albion. "There will always be evil walking on this earth, just as there will always be good. Perhaps the good are interpreted as evil and the evil is sometimes considered doing good. Even though neither really realises the consequences of their actions until it is too late."

"Nice speech, almost sounding like the kind the Great Dragon would say," Merlin hasn't spoken to the Great Dragon in the last the two months now. "Why can't the nobility just sit down and discuss their problems, so they could find a suitable-"

"Its not that easy Merlin." Merlin turns around to find Arthur standing behind him, hoping Arthur didn't hear the dragon part. "I'm sorry to hear about your village."

"I am also, sire," Merlin smiles warmly at the Prince. "You're thinking about taking the sword out?"

"I can't kill Vortigern if I don't have sword," Arthur sarcastically tells his manservant so. "The sword belongs to a king, of royal lineage. Should be wielded by one who has those qualities, not by some lowly knight."

Merlin notices that sword is of similar making as that as the sword Caliburn, as it is known in the British tongue. The sword, which was breathed upon by a dragon's fire. Arthur's sword. Crafted by Tom, Gwen's father, and then had a dragon breathe fire. Merlin swears to himself he had thrown that sword into the bottom of a lake, where no weary traveller could get their grubby hands on it.

"It's a nice sword, it would go well with all that shiny armour you wear," Merlin smiles cheekily at Arthur.

"Sometimes wonder why I bother to keep an idiot as my manservant," Arthur says with a mock smirk, which reached all the way to his blue eyes.

"I have that feeling all the time, sire," Merlin notices the crowd that was beginning to surround them, along with the burly knight Bors. "We've got company, sire."

"So I've noticed," Arthur catches Lancelot chatting to Guinevere. A pain in his heart was starting to make itself known, for some strange reason. "Lets get this over and done with"-

"This ought to be good to watch, boys," a different voiced out his opinions with a smirk toying with his crooked mouth. "To see the spawned of Pendragon prove his worth."

Arthur heard them all laughing at his expense, funny it did nothing to tarnish his self-esteem. He doesn't need them to like him, only to see that he is just as much as victim in all of this chaos. The chaos, which is splitting Camelot in two and Arthur wants to be the one to drive a sword in to Vortigern's gullet. He'll do it by himself if he has to do it. After all this is a personal battle. To see if he worthy to lead his people to freedom and to see if he is worthy to be King of Camelot. He has been ready all of his life, it is only now that he is beginning to question his own self's motives.

**. . . . . . . **

"My Lord," Lady Isabella whispers in the ears of her lover and lord. "I have good news for you. It concerns Arthur and a sorcerer."

"What news I pray you are about to tell me, so sweetly in my sensitive ear?" Vortigern gazes deeply into Isabella's blue eyes, with his dark ones.

"Arthur and his sorcerer have reached the city of tents. Where the sword of kings is located," Isabella whispers to Vortigern's ear.

"Pray do not tell me, my love. Is Arthur going to draw the sword of kings?" Vortigern wants the sword of kings for himself. "Send out my Saxon knights to kill Arthur and his little band of miscreants. Tell them to capture this sorcerer of his and to bring him to me."

"What of Uther, my Lord?" Isabella whispers dangerously so no one can hear her speak, no one other than Vortigern should hear her words.

"Put him under the sleeping spell, the enchantment which makes one to appear dead." Vortigern grins wickedly at the beautiful, but dangerous smile. "My dear brother shall sleep for eternity. I want the sword of kings and the sorcerer brought to me, by tomorrow. Before dusk."

One of his Saxon Knights bowed his head and left the throne room. Vortigern's days is getting better and better with each sunrise.

"What of Arthur, my Lord?" One of Vortigern's most trusted advisors asks of his lord.

"Kill him and bring his golden head on a silver platter, for all to see their golden prince is no more," Vortigern laughs outrageously at the idea, everyone in the throne room were laughing alongside him.

Everything was going as planned for the new King of Camelot. He has his lady love by his side and Camelot is as it should be, it is now his to own.

**. . . . . .**

His hands clasp the hilt to get a decent grip. Many eyes were upon him and many were praying that he'll make a fool of himself. Pulling with all his might. A strange light began to shine around the stone and anvil, as the sword of kings is now free of its prison. Smiles from his friends were beaming up at him.

Lifting Caliburn above his head to touch the heavens above. The blade shimmers in the strange light. Arthur has a funny feeling that magic is what caused the light and the sword to become free.

Something sharp pierces' his side. Crying out at the shock of being hit by some unknown object. Fire began to roar around the campsite. Blacken out before he could help his fellow knights to save their families and friends.

**. . . . .**

**A/N:** _Oh My Lord! Can not believe Christmas is almost on our door step. It feels as if it were just Easter last week. Is it me or has this past year flown? Hannah_


	5. Chapter 5

**. . . . .**

**Chapter 5:**

**. . . . .**

Fire. There was a fire burning near by. The sky was black with smoke. Cries of a lone child could be heard above all the noises inside the camp. Chaotic was taking its hold on all the Knights. Fighting against an unseeable foes, were they. Smoke was causing the tears to fall from their eyes.

Thump. Thump, the sound of drums being beaten an endless beat. Thunder could be heard striking the land with each hoof, clanging of armour banging together. Making some racket and causing people to run for cover and somewhere safe. Can they all seize all movements that cause such sounds to be heard? Someone is trying to sleep around hear.

"Arthur?" A familiar voice could be heard amongst the cloud filled head, that was Arthur's.

Guinevere's voice was rousing Arthur out of a deep and dark wilderness that was inside Arthur's mind. Her voice alone is what is bringing Arthur closer and closer to the light, and out of the darkness. She is his Guardian Angel.

**. . . . . **

"We have the sorcerer, but not the sword of kings as I had asked of you to bring to me," Vortigern slyly smiles at the dark haired, blued eyed young man before him. "Also where is the head of Arthur Pendragon?"

"Forgive me, Sire?" A flaxen haired man of middle age stood afore his lord and sire. "Young Pendragon seemed to have vanished, along with the sword of kings. We've searched everywhere amongst the burning tents and corpses."

"You'll never find Arthur nor Caliburn," the young warlock almost spits at the feet of Vortigern and his Saxon Knight.

"You are forgiven Melwas. It appears to me that our young sorcerer here has hidden Pendragon and his sword," Vortigern advances towards the young warlock. Shrewdly scrutinizing him as he goes. "Used sorcery to hide the son of the one King in all of Albion, the one king who has banished magic from the Summer Land. Especially Uther's precious Camelot to protect his son from further embarrassment and pain."

"Maybe Uther was the smart one." Merlin snarls with uncontrolled anger, he never knew of having in the first place. Then again if it saves Arthur, than so be it. "Banishing the ones using magic for their own ends and the ones corrupted by their power. Using magic to destroy innocent lives just so they can have their ways."

"What do you use your power for? Hmm, to protect my nephew?" Vortigern sardonically tells Merlin. "What a sad and sorry life you have my young friend? Why protect Arthur with your abilities of which he doesn't know about? Join me Merlin and you can have the entire world-"

Whatever words that were bound to come out of Uther's brother was lost the moment the doors to the throne room open and two very beautiful ladies were walking graciously inside.

Merlin wasn't sure what to make of this. There was Morgana walking alongside the brunette beauty. What was Morgana associating with the bad? Could all of this be some ploy to overthrow Uther, but what of Arthur? Merlin would have believed that there was a close relationship between them both.

He is alone in this fight. That is if Arthur is able to take up arms and smite Vortigern's reigns of power to the ground. At least Arthur is safe for now, along with Gwen and Gaius.

**. . . . .**

**TBC**

**. . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

**…… Chapter 6: ……**

Gwen was fairly close to shed a few tears. The past few days have just been too much to handle. Nothing is ever going to be the same after all of this mess, everyone has now found themselves facing. Whether it will be a better place to live in is not yet known and that is what makes everything upsetting to think about. There is only one hope left to save the Summer Land and all of Albion.

The hope lies in the hand of one man. Funny how such a prat could be the saviour of Albion, especially the Summer Land and Camelot.

Gwen doesn't know exactly why she knows about the fate of Camelot being casted safely into Arthur's hands, she just knew in her heart that there is more than meets the eye. Arthur is a good man inside and outside. His whole persona on the outside is just merely a cover up. Hiding his true self from harm and humiliation Uther could cause his only son to suffer from, in the near future.

Both Merlin and Lady Morgana have mysteriously vanished. No one has managed to find either of them so far and it was, still is, making Gwen anxious. Thank God, that those black knights didn't take Arthur away from them.

Seeing Lancelot again has made Gwen's life so much more difficult to bear alone. True there is some kind of magic of some sort binding her heart to Lancelot's. Gwen likes Lancelot, not sure if it is love or not. He isn't the one though, the one who makes her heart feel free. Which is kind of sad for Lancelot is good man and a great knight. Her heart pangs for another as well as Lancelot.

Caught between two fantastic men, two brilliant tough men whom her heart wants terribly badly for her own. Who does she choose and will it make her life any easier as time flies past in the fast approaching future. One is a knight and the other is the Crowned Prince of Camelot. Both are handsome and have good hearts inside their armoured chests.

**. . . . . .**

Opening his eyes to find a pair of darkened amber eyes gazing into his own. Guinevere. Oh, how his heart beats so wildly whenever she is close by.

Guinevere a loyal handmaiden, a good companion to all who crosses her path. She has this way of causing all of those few who have or had crossed her path, to like her. Even some of the wealthy courtiers like her. She is a handmaiden though, and he is a Prince. Damn the rules.

"What happened?" Arthur begins to ask a few questions. "The last thing I remembered correctly is pulling Caliburn out of the anvil, made of hardened limestone."

"Vortigern's Knights came with fire and still, destroying almost everything in their paths. Some of our own knights have perished to save their families. Merlin and the Lady Morgana have disappeared," Gwen hastily updates Arthur with latest developing news. "Two days have past since you've felled into a deep unconsciousness. Gaius was afeared that you may not wake up."

"Well, I am a wake now," Arthur offers Guinevere a warm smile. "I still have my sword at least-"

"That would make you the High King of Albion," another voice interrupts Arthur's sentence which he was bound to say to Gwen. "So glad that you have finally opened your eyes. I trust Gwen has told you the bad news about Morgana and Merlin?"

Lancelot smiles in the direction of the pretty handmaiden. Arthur has almost forgotten about Lancelot being around in camp. It was quite clear to Arthur that Guinevere is conflicted with something.

"She has, but why would Vortigern want Merlin for? Morgana I understand, being the King's ward and all. Merlin on the other hand is one mystery to me," Arthur hopes that his friends are all right.

The flaps of the tent, which Arthur has been soundly placed in, opened. Revealing Gaius walking in.

**. . . . . . **

"Release Merlin, he wasn't a part of the deal." Morgana whispers angrily, so Merlin doesn't hear a word she is saying to Vortigern.

"Merlin is a warlock. Did you not know Morgana?" Vortigern slyly smiles in the direction of the boy. "He knows where Arthur Pendragon is hidden, we can't seal the deal if Arthur is still out there."

"Why not keep Arthur alive, you need warriors like him to fight for your kingdom. Arthur is the greatest swordsman in the whole of all Albion and its people-"

"Because he could raise an army against me, is that what you truly want? Arthur to overthrow me to take up his crown," Vortigern walks around the lithe form of Morgana. "The people of Camelot adore their Prince more than their late King. Did you not hear that last part, my dear Morgana? My dear brother, Uther Pendragon is no more."

"Why didn't you tell me Merlin?" Morgana has wanted Uther dead for years, but she never wanted Uther to die like this. Nor does she want Arthur to die before his time.

"You know why? Milady," Merlin wasn't sure if he could count on Morgana to help him out or to save Camelot from further destruction.

Morgana wants to cry, to be angry with herself. For signing up her name to the devil and selling off all she holds dear to her heart. Only to watch Camelot burn to cinders, under Vortigern's rule.

**. . . . .**

Arthur was once again left alone, not entirely for Gwen returns with more bed linen and other utensils. For a handmaiden, Guinevere couldn't exactly be considered as ugly. Not to Arthur's eyes at the least, ever since he was bitten by the Questing Beast a few months past. Hearing Guinevere say those words. Something blossomed in his heart since then and it wasn't for a fair lady, no it was for a maid. Confused as to why such feelings could be so strong for a mere maid, a maid who has suffered a great deal in the past year or so.

It was her face, which he saw first. When he had opened his eyes earlier that morning. He knew in his heart of hearts, that he wants Guinevere for his own. Seeing her walking, talking and laughing with what Lancelot had to say for her ears alone, he knew he couldn't lose her to another great knight.

Words. Are there any words to tell Guinevere? To tell her anything that would cause her face to lit up with a brightness to rival the suns. Arthur knows how to wield a sword, knows how to ride a horse, he knows how to do a lot of things. But, saying silly words to tell Guinevere just how his heart yearns, to have her precious heart to beat in his own chest and that she would have his heart in return.

**. . . . . .**

**To Be Continued;**

_I'll see ya all with another update soon. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter? Will Arthur find the courage to tell Guinevere? Who will Gwen choose between Arthur and Lancelot? Will Merlin be able to save himself and Morgana at the same time, without revealing where Arthur is? Few more chapters to go, me dears._

**. . . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** Allies

**. . . . . .**

It was sheer madness, that is what the situation Merlin has found himself in at the moment. After being thrown into the dungeons, which he is used to see others or himself being thrown into, but by the commands of Uther Pendragon. Merlin simply can not believe that Uther could be dead, it was too soon and so unexpected. Can't imagine a Camelot without the ruthless King, bound to stamp everything that wields or comes across anyone possessing sorcery. This is not how he'd imagine being the time for Arthur taking up the crown of Camelot and claiming the throne as his, as his father had wanted it to be.

At least Arthur, for now is safe and out of harms way for the time being anyway. Knowing Arthur, he could be planning on re-taking Camelot and destroying his wicked uncle and his lady friend, Isabella. The exact replica of her dead sister, Nimueh. Beautiful and has an evil heart, who would use magic for her ends. There was no way Merlin would allow anyone who would use their powers to create chaos and destruction to Camelot.

But what of the Lady Morgana. Has she turned to the dark side or she just a pawn in this horrible, retched and sick game of Vortigern's. At least for the time being. Merlin has one ally left in the castle.

The Great Dragon.

The dragons methods may be on the unorthodox side of seeing or doing the things the dragon may see fit. Who else can Merlin turn to, while Arthur or Gaius is not available to seek advice from. Sworn not to seek out the dragon, but the time for seek out the past is not now. Too many innocent lives are counting on a hero to save them from Vortigern's Saxon hold.

First things first. Get out of these dungeons and then seek out the dragons aid. Who else is Merlin to trust these unstable days? Morgana is still a huge question that needs to be answered and it has to be answered soon. Perhaps when all of this is over there will be a chance to speak with Morgana. If Merlin lives long enough.

. . . . . . .

Pacing up and down the small, but cozy tent. Arthur was feeling restless, anxious and of all things he never wants to admit to. Afeared that anything could go wrong and nobody in Camelot will not have anything to pray for.

"Arthur, I've brought you some more food? Gaius says it will keep your strength up," Gwen shyly tells her troubled prince.

"Thank you. What about you?" Arthur stops pacing only to find himself staring deeply into the dark eyes of the one he can not have. "Have you eaten?"

"I've already had mine, Sire," Gwen smiles radiantly up at Arthur admiring the man that he is inside. "Lancelot is gathering what men we have left."

"To do what?" Arthur has been cooped up inside this tent still recovering from the small superficial wound by his side and shoulder.

Observing the prince longer then she would never have dreamed of doing, until now. "To reclaim what is ours. Camelot."

"That sounds like a good plan…" all words Arthur was going to say were lost the moment he couldn't hold back any longer.

Catching Gwen unawares. So not what she could have dared to imagined it would be. No, it was better in real life instead of her dreams. Her heart has chosen for her and for that she is happy. Lancelot is a good man and is not someone she has ever met before, with his knightly heart. Yet, he could never be Arthur.

Never did Arthur or Gwen notice someone entering and the leaving the tent. Lancelot was unsure what to think or to believe. He is already to late. Too late to tell Guinevere, just what she makes him feel. Too late for she has chosen another, Arthur Pendragon is one lucky man. To have someone so beautiful and to love a goo heart like Guinevere. The servant and the future King of Camelot, the bards would have parties of the sheer idea.

. . . . . .

Running down the darken stairs, the glow of the torch showing Merlin the way down to the caves. Managing to escape from the dungeons was easy, only had to remember the proper spell. Silently he made his descent down the darken stairwell. Slipping past the sleeping Saxon guards.

Now for the next part of his mad mission. To seek out the dragon, he'll do anything the dragon will ask of him. As long as Camelot is free from much more ruthless and more of a tyrant then Uther Pendragon could ever be. Uther may have been a tyrant, that was only because of the pain magic has caused the King to suffer. But, Uther was also a good king and caring man. A man who will do almost anything to keep his kingdom and most important of all safe, his beloved son.

The kingdom would have been better of if they were still under Uther's rule. Vortigern would bleed Camelot dry and cause more death to come in the future.

"The young warlock has returned to me in a time of tyranny," Merlin had only walked onto the small platform and to stare into the big, dark empty space.

"So you know what I have come to ask of you?" Merlin needs to know if he could trust the dragon again, what chance has he got left. "Will you help me to save Camelot from Vortigern's Saxons. Help me to help Arthur and the others."

"You are not certain if you can trust me. Trust me, young warlock for I will help you," the dragon grinned a dragon smile. "If you will do me a favour in return?"

"Ask away. We are wasting time enough as it is, the people are starving and they could all be dead soon," Merlin would do anything without a second thought this time, as long as his mother isn't a bargaining chip.

"Set me free, here and now," the dragon shook his great leg bound by a metal shackle and chains. "Then we will save Camelot from Vortigern and his Saxon knights."

Unsure of the events that may follow once the bargain has been struck. That Merlin may have to worry about another day, just not now when there are millions if not more civilians alike are waiting for a miracle to happen.

For Camelot.

For Arthur.

For everyone else in the kingdom.

Merlin will do anything to assure the safety of all human beings alike. Not just to keep Arthur safe from harm this time. Not when there are multiple others involved.

. . . . . . .

**Chapter 7:** _Is now over. Please allow yourselves the mere pleasure of telling me your thoughts on this particular chapter. Hope you had enjoyed it all? Sorry to keep you all waiting. Hannah._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** For Camelot (Part 1)

. . . . . .

"Excuse me, my lord?" a young man with a thick Saxon accent, two long thick flaxen braids covering most of his broad shoulder blades.

"Yes?" Vortigern replies icily with a question in return of having being interrupted.

"The young sorcerer, you had us locked up down in the dungeons has escaped," the Saxon replied in the same icy manner of the Briton. "We've searched all corners of the dungeons and have began to the task to search the upper levels and then the town."

Vortigern slyly glances over to the young woman seating at the far corner, farthest away from Vortigern and the Lady Isabella. Morgana returns an icy stare of her own.

"I had nothing to do with Merlin's remarkable escape, Vortigern. I applaud Merlin for escaping, though I sadly didn't help a good man escape," Morgana has seen the error of her ways and she hopes for Merlin's sake, that Merlin will return to his masters side. Sorcerer or not. "You will never be the King, Uther was. Britons will never submit to ruler, who only has Saxon guards. Britons ancient enemy."

"You wanted Uther dead, Lady Morgana, and to have his pesky golden child to rule Camelot. I don't think so," Vortigern has ignored the Saxon guard to enjoy another feisty conversation with Morgana. "Arthur Pendragon will never see the light of day as long as I am King of Camelot and all of Albion. Saxon or with no Saxon allies to back me up, better then some of the Briton allies."

"That is because they'll will not rally behind a British ruler and his Saxon army. I will not follow someone down such a path," standing up and meeting Vortigern in the middle of the great throne room. "Uther may have been unjust and hot-headed most of the times, but he would not risk his subjects to submit to such pain and humiliation. Some of them would rather have died then see the day the Saxons have taken over all that was once good and beautiful in the lands of Albion."

"Be careful, Milady, you speak treason and being disrespectful towards my most trusted subjects. At the Saxons know when to hold their uncivil tongues, when speaking to a superior," Vortigern would be tolerated by some woman, whose beauty even outshines Isabella's beauty. "Either hold your tongue or I'll show the same mercy I've given my dearly beloved brother."

"I would like to see you try and harm an unarmed woman," Uther would never have harmed her in such away and nor would Uther make petty threats, he just does things without speaking idle threats. That would have had something to do with the promise her father, Gorlois, had given to Uther. "Death would be a kinder fate then anything else in this world you have created for your own ends. Camelot would fall hard under your rule, never would your loyal British subjects would feed such an arrogant fool of a king."

"Guards!" Vortigern's sleazy tone, has now turned full of venomous anger. Ready to strike. "Arrest the Lady Morgana and lock her up in the dungeons. Where she'll learn the curtesy to show me the same respect, as she had done so for the late mighty Uther."

"This is an outrage! May your rule end swiftly as it had started," Morgana did the most un-lady like thing, she spat on Vortigern's leather knee high boots. "I will be glad to see your head on the chopping block and have Arthur take up his rightful place as Uther's true heir."

. . . . . . .

The first thing Merlin did after freeing the dragon from his ghastly prison of darkness. Was to find Uther and to see if he is indeed dead, as Vortigern claims Uther to be. For there is something not right about it all. Uther simply cannot be dead, just not like this and not when his kingdom for once, truly needs a strong ruler. Not that Arthur isn't going to be that ruler one day, but that day is not now, and Arthur is not in Camelot right now. He can't help the people within the city. Perhaps Merlin could find Morgana and see if she is still on Arthur's or Uther's side. Either way it would help Merlin a great deal to have someone human to talk with, not just with a great hulk of dragon. Flying in the night sky as a free dragon, well as free as any dragon should be in the lands of Albion.

What to do if Uther is truly no more? Well, Merlin will just have to figure out another plan. Rally up the free Britons of Camelot or any of the non-Saxon Knights. That could be the next task for Merlin to do, first things first, find Uther and find away to cure Arthur's father. For Arthur, would Merlin try and keep Uther alive as long as Merlin is able. No use hiding his powers now. Not when many may count on a little magic to save them from this great Saxon upheaval. If Uther or Arthur executes Merlin, just for saving many innocent lives. Then it shall be the sacrifice Merlin is willing to risk. Morgana would have found out from Vortigern, would Morgana help an idiot of a sorcerer to save Camelot and possibly the entire kingdoms of Albion.

For the love of Camelot.

Uther can't be dead, just not yet and certainly not now. Where is he being held?

. . . . . .

Time should have stood still for two young lovers to have some more time to appreciate their private moments. Alas, time would not stop for anyone no matter how great or how insignificant the moment is to be shared. Arthur and Gwen's heads could not stop from spinning around or stop their hearts from beating with pure joy. Waited for a long time and yet, it still surprised them all. The time for a new beginning has only just began. A handmaiden and her Prince have done the most unexpected, something of which many young women or older women. Could ever dream of doing.

Gwen is one of those lucky few, to have the allowance and this one small privilege. Still couldn't shake the tremulous feeling inside her small body. It was too real to be considered a foolish dream come true. What to do now that she has kissed the once and future king of Albion? Does Arthur return her feelings, of course he does. Why wouldn't he? When he could have spurned her away the moment their lips touched.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," Arthur has a rarely seen and the most authentic smile.

"Have you now, sire?" Gwen knows it would infuriate Arthur, by calling him sire. Moments after sharing a special moment. "Since when has the Crown Prince of Camelot, develop such emotions for a mere handmaiden?"

"Since the moment I've laid my eyes on you. That day I should have died, after being beaten by the Questing Beast," Gwen has become well aware just how close they were leaning towards each other. "Couldn't restrain myself for much longer."

"That is very understandable, Sire," it doesn't hurt to spill her beans to Arthur, after he has been truthful with his answers. "I, myself had developed feelings. Feelings I should never had felt for you in the first place."

"We should discuss these matters, once another matter of importance has been settled," placing another gentle, but quick kiss upon Gwen's lips. "I love you Guinevere, always have loved you."

Tears were looming behind her eyelids, threatening to spill down her cheeks. To hear such words from Arthur alone, is something one can not simply tease about. Does she return such love for Arthur?

"You have no idea," Gwen tries hard not to choke on her teary words. "How long I have been waiting for you to say such words to me?"

Engulfing the slim, young handmaiden in his strong and caring arms. It was as if they were made for loving each other. One way or another, they would have eventually found themselves wandering down a similar path. To be where they are standing right now. It was hard for either of the to explain with words, though they can only explain it with their body languages.

"I love you too, Arthur Pendragon," pulling away so Gwen looks Arthur in the eye.

"Better get going if we are to save Camelot and her people still inside her walls," walking hand in hand to find Lancelot or Gaius, not caring about how public they are showing their love.

A look of sadness was shining from the dark eyes of Lancelot, as he too. Watches this sudden display of love in the middle of war. Many of the other civilians, knights and a few militias were beaming and clapping their hands. There was nothing wrong about a prince and a servant showing of their love, the very thing bards alike would spin a tale for many, many years to come.

"Lancelot," Arthur draws the knights attention back to reality. "It is time."

"We're moving out tonight, Sire?" Lancelot felt a small resentment towards the prince before him, mainly because of what Arthur had achieved and had won the good heart of Guinevere.

"That way we'll take over the castle and give Vortigern something to tremble with the memory. Vortigern is mine though, a blood debt has to be paid, he'll shall not escape or even get a fair trial," Arthur wants to make Vortigern pay for all his Uncle has done to his family, his people and most of all his kingdom. "The women are to stay here, as well as the children and the elderly people. A few knights should stay, in case there is an attack while we are gone. They'll be collected once the threat has been diminished and peace has been restored to Camelot."

So the battle for Camelot is about to begin. The type of tale any old bard would make a good story about in the years to come.

. . . . . . .

Strapping on his armour, with the help of Guinevere. Seeing as Merlin is not around to help Arthur with his armour. Pausing for a brief moment Arthur surely would hope to meet Merlin and see Morgana again. Why would anyone want Merlin for though? Morgana, Arthur can understand that part. But Merlin?

"I do hope the others are all right," Guinevere must also be thinking about their friends also. "What hope of taking Merlin is really beyond me. The only conclusion I can come up with is that he is your servant, other then that there is nothing to put the puzzle together."

"Don't you worry Gwen," placing a large hand to cup Guinevere's pretty face, stroking the smooth skin under his finger tips. "I will make sure Vortigern will pay, if he has harmed either Merlin or Morgana. I will avenge my father's death and my peoples suffering."

"Be careful," as if there is a magical force drawing them together again, to have there lips touch once more.

"I promise you I will, besides I have Lancelot and burly Sir Bors fighting alongside me. I will return to you," kissing the top of Gwen's head before Arthur could depart from her for good, if all goes ill.

"Better keep that promise Arthur Pendragon," smiling ruefully, Arthur could tell that Gwen was having troubles of keeping it all together. With out making an embarrassing scene.

Then he was gone from Gwen's teary gaze. There is always a chance that he'll see Gwen again, once this mess has finally been settled.

. . . . . . .

Creeping through the door. The door that will lead to Uther Pendragon's royal bedchambers. Merlin can see a large figure lying in the middle of the large bed. It was Uther Pendragon and there are no signs of death clinging to the king's royal body. Stepping as close and as quietly Merlin could go to get to the bed. A bandage of some sort was wrapped around the middle of Uther's abdomen, proof that he was indeed stabbed. But to death? There is no way for certain Uther is alive or not, almost as if he were placed underneath a spell.

A spell.

Yes, that would explain everything. There is certainly some sort of magic keeping the king alive, yet making Uther appear to be dead. Who has this kind of magic. . . . No questions there either.

Isabella. Nimueh's twin sister, surely this is Isabella's handy work. It has to be. Well who else could place Uther in this situation. The kind of situation Uther so despises, now Merlin is full understanding just why Uther hates magic so much. Merlin hopes that he'll never become another Nimueh or Isabella.

. . . . . . . .

**Chapter 8:** _Is now over? I hope you had all enjoyed it._

**Chapter 9:** _The battle for Camelot will be taking place. Will Merlin have to use his secretive powers and that of the dragons to save Uther and the rest? Will Arthur kill Vortigern?_


End file.
